The Marauders Word Wars
by Panther1
Summary: Remus mentions Christmas lights, Sirius wants to know, Sirius demands that its called electricpy. He then dances with James. Dont ask me, I scare myself.


DISCLAIMER: Do you think its mine? Do you? Do you? I didn't think so.  
  
The Marauders Word Wars.  
  
James Potter rolled over sleepily, the light in his eyes was blinding. Sirius Black jumped back, school boy grin plastered over his face. He held some muggle electronic in his hand and it was producing a very bright light. James swiped half-heartedly at the boy but he was half-asleep and therefore, did not catch him. Sirius snickered evilly and continued to jump up and down, flashing the light like a schoolboy. Which of course, he still was. Who cares if he was fifteen? Sirius went to Hogwarts and therefore he was still a schoolboy.   
Remus sighed. He was sitting on his bed, fully dressed unlike his three friends whom were dancing in their underwear. James made a rude hand gesture at Sirius and reached for his pants. Sirius, being the hyper jerk he was, grabbed James pants and tore off across the dormitory laughing. James was a kind, patient boy. But he was not kind nor patient when it came to his best friend taking his pants. He grabbed Sirius by the hair and made him give them back after a long game of tug-o-war.  
Sirius finally collapsed on the ground laughing and panting, his hair tousled but not nearly as much as James was, because Sirius had brushed his that morning. Peter finished yanking a blue and white tee shirt over his chubby head and shoulders (A/N Shampoo!) while James somehow pulled the pants on right. He was still very much asleep, you see. Sirius laughed and began getting dressed. James, who was not in a good mood right now, threw a pillow at him as an act of revenge.  
The two fell to the floor wrestling. Remus sighed and muttered. 'You're worse then a child with Christmas lights.'  
Remus was the only muggle born of the group (well Peter was half and half but he grew up in a magical home) so only the werewolf knew what Christmas lights were. Sirius, who though he was fifteen and the curiosity, imagination(and attention span) of a five year old, looked intrigued. James and Sirius stopped wrestling for a moment and looked at Remus. 'What's Christmas lights?'  
'Muggles put them up around Christmas and light them up and its electricity and you wouldn't get it.' Remus gave a defeated sigh, knowing the kind of third degree he was in for. That always happened when he mentioned a muggle thing.  
'Why not?' Sirius sounded offended.  
'Because, as the author mentioned a few lines up, you have the imagination, curiosity and attention span of a five year old.' Remus said dryly.  
'Not so!' Sirius snapped. He grinned. 'What are we talking about, again? I'm bored! Tell us what Christmas lights are! And electricpy! I want to know all about it!'  
'Electricity.' Remus corrected.  
'Electricpy.' Sirius said promptly, a grin James and Peter recognized hiding slyly behind his innocent five year old look. The grin that pissed Moony off because it meant the word wars was about to begin.   
'Electricity, Siri.' Remus said with a frown.  
'Yeah I know electricpy.' Sirius said innocently.  
'No, no, no.' Remus corrected. 'Electricity. Repeat after me. Elec.-'  
'Elec.' Sirius copied.  
'Tric'  
'Tric.'  
'ity'  
'py.'  
'No!' Remus said, frustrated. 'You're doing it all wrong! Padfoot I know you're not this dumb!'  
'I'm not dumb at all. I just don't get it. Explain it again, Moony.' Sirius sat on the floor whining, his blue eyes big and innocent. Remus sighed. He always fell for that.  
'Okay but you have to promise to try.'  
'I promise.' Sirius said with a grin, bouncing up onto Remus's bed. Remus's bed which had previously been made neatly. Remus's bed which now looked like a lump of pillows and sheets because a fifteen year old beater was jumping up and down on it.   
'SIRIUS!' Remus shouted, frustration creeping into his usually calm voice. Sirius stopped.  
'What?' He asked. He stopped and once again looked at the werewolf with round, baby blue eyes. 'I'm sorry, Moony. I just want to...learn?'  
James and Peter were now on the floor cracking up. Remus, on the other hand, believed Sirius ad SOME good in him, however little that may be. 'Sit. By me. Don't move.' Remus said firmly and Sirius complied. ;Good. Now muggles use electricity-'  
'Electricpy.' Sirius said promptly.  
'No, electricity. Stop being dumb, Padfoot.' Remus snapped.  
(A/N Oh now he's in for it.) Sirius looked at his friend with wide, wide blue eyes that were currently threatening to spill over in tears. He whimpered. Remus opened his mouth to apologize but was interrupted by Lily strolling in.  
'Morning, morning, morning, morning.' She said, giving each Marauder their due greeting. For James, this was a kiss. For Peter and Remus, it was a hug, for Sirius, it was a hand tousling his hair.  
'No kiss for me?' Sirius asked. 'Lily Remus called me dumb because I don't know what electricpy is.'   
'Remus!' Lily gasped. 'Sirius isn't dumb!'  
'Hes just stupid.' James chirped.  
Lily and Sirius had just gotten over a very nasty bunch of rows, basically because Sirius felt like James was being pulled away from him. So Lily was trying her very hardest to be nice to Sirius, whom had stopped being so rude to her. It was working out, and Lily was not going to let this happen.  
'James Potter you say sorry NOW.' Lily said defensively. Sirius stuck his tongue out at James.  
'No!' James said, throwing a pillow at Sirius.  
'Electricpy!' Sirius danced around singing the word over and over again. Remus groaned and buried his face in three pillows. James fell back laughing. Peter blushed crimson as Sirius's thigh brushed his knee. Lily cocked an eyebrow at her dancing friend.   
'You've won the battle but not the war.' Remus hissed.  
'Eleccccccccccccccctricppppyyyyyyyyyyyy' Sirius sang, running a comb through his untidy black hair.  
'I'll win!' Remus went on.'  
Sirius grabbed James by the arms and danced across the dormitory with him.  
'Just you wait!'  
He dipped James down and placed his hand over his mouth then gave his hand a fiery kiss. James was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.  
'You'll get it! You'll get it!'  
He spun James around, dipping and spinning his friend.  
'I'll make you say it right!'  
H repeated the process.  
Lily and Peter were laughing until they had stitches in their sides.  
Just as Sirius was about to repeat the kiss(Hand) Arthur Weasley stumbled in.  
'OhummaybethisisabadtimeI'llcomebacklater!' Arthur said in one breath and tore out.  
'Looks like we have some explaining to do.' James laughed.  
'Electricpy!'  
  
(AN)My first MWPP fic! Do you want it continued because I guess that can happen if you want it to. Tell me or I'm leaving it as is.  
~Panther. 


End file.
